Come Threw Looking Clean (Song)
''Come Threw Looking Clean ''is a Single By Young Nigga the alter Ego of Tyler, the Creator. Lyrics Yeah This for you Left Brain My nigga Hodgy Young nigga I like expensive pasta Real expensive pasta Look Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Yeah Young nigga come through, lil diamonds on his neck Young nigga come through, and you know I got that TEC Young nigga get the burner; shoot the nigga in his dick Young nigga got the burner; shoot the nigga in his dick If a nigga got a problem, hit a nigga with the llama If the nigga got a problem, then I go and meet his momma Im flyer then an airplane Hot like a toaster, with eggs in it Yolk homie Young nigga got AK-47 You already know Robbery, 7-11 Have a nigga up in heaven with this AK Trrrrra, trrrra, trraaa, trraaa Thats what I spray And if a nigga say something, something, something Get that mother fucker pumped And burn it up like Joe Budden Niggas know I come through like What the fuck it do? Nigga If you talk shit Nigga know Im gonna shoot Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Listen, OK Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean My money older then clearency Looking just like the Ramsey If a nigga got a problem Nigga know I got the burner Shoot a nigga and his momma I dont really give a fuck If a nigga got a problem Shoot the nigga in his dick I got bitches on deck I got bitches in the room I gotta a four twenty seven I dont really give a fuck Young nigga got Gucci Gucci got Louis Louis got Prada Shoot a nigga with the lama Rolling in that whip In that whip with yo bitch What she gonna do? Probably suck my dick I got bitches on deck 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11 nigga Young nigga got what? A bunch of hoes Look at my clothes Got a new bitch Got a new ho Nigga I aints done Come through looking clean In my air force ones Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Listen Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Listen Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga, young nigga I got bitches in my room doing drugs (his speech starts sluring) And now I wanna wanna do Nigga know, that if you wanna problem Hit a nigga shoot his mom with the burner With the nigga, kill the nigga Nigga, I dont give a fuck (his speech returns to normal, let him no is shouted in the backround) Whatcha gon do about a nigga when the burner hit the nigga Got a problem? I dont really give a(gasp) fuck When a nigga Im young nigga If youre really (gasp) gotta do that shit I dont really give a fuck I said y-u-n, g-n-I, g-g-a come through looking clean I said y-u-n, g-n-I, g-g-a come through looking clean Young nigga come through looking clean Young nigga, young nigga Young nigga, young nigga Young nigga, young nigga Yeah you know I like expensive pasta Young nigga come through looking clean I got bitches I said 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11 Whats yo name? Whats yo name? Whats yo name? Young nigga come through Shot out to my nigga Dyrell and young swag Im out my nigga Category:Tyler, the Creator Album Category:Song